An American Love Stony
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Set months after Loki made a mess in New York. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark find them selves in a forbidden love setting where Nick fury does not approve their relationship and tries to break them apart. Will this turn out as Fury, the person behind the greatest league of heroes, wants or will their love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Months had passed since Loki tried to rule the world; he is imprisoned in Asgard making sure he won't cause any harm to anyone again. Thor, ascending his father's throne, had decided to stay in Asgard where he belongs as the new ruler of his Planet; he promises the humans that he will come to their aid if something as tragic as what had happened like the last time at Earth. Black Widow went back to being an assassin and had been assigned to Russia to eliminate someone who's already included in her ledger. Hawkeye still works as an assassin at S.H.I.E.L.D and is the eye of New York City in case something horrendous happens. Tony Stark offers Bruce Banner to stay with him at Stark Towers and will be provided with all the equipments he needed and he accepted. Nick Fury told Bruce that if ever anything happens, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America would be easy to contact and Hulk would be a great addition to them.

Months had passed since the battle ended and Tony Stark continued his life in his lab as if nothing happened. Also, it has been months since Pepper dumped Stark because she can't handle how careless Tony was. She and Tony agreed to be business partners and good friends and had been keeping a secret from the rest of the world. And it's been months since Iron Man and Captain America had not been in touch with each other. Everybody seems to live on and forget what happened, everybody except for Steve.

Steve was now living in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters which he thought was one of the not so best places to live. Nick told him he should stay at the HQ in cases something happens and because Steve is not familiar with how things are now.

Captain America, now laying in his bed at his room at S.H.I.E.L.D. The room was plain and simple, more likely those rooms you see in military movies, which Steve had gotten used to by now, plain bed with white bed sheets, one gray pillow, and a gray bedding. Over all, the whole room looks dull, so dull it would make any designer faint, but Steve didn't mind as he took his time reflecting on what had happen to him, what happened during his suspension (being frozen for 70 years) although he could figure it out already. 70 years had passed and still the memory of Peggy and Bucky never seemed to leave him. He then thought if Peggy and Bucky were buried, and if they were, he wished to go there.

He stood up and went outside his room and see agents roaming around the facility, Steve has to get use to this, he went upstairs to see Nick giving orders to everyone. He then gathers his courage to walk where Nick was standing.

"Agent Fury… Sir" he asked with the Captain America tone. He wants to show formality because he indeed is in their headquarters.

"Mr. Rogers" he turned back.

"Call me Nick please. There's no assignment. What is it Rogers?" he said turning back to his subordinates.

"Uhh, yeah Nick. Do you happen to know if… if Peggy and Bucky were buried properly?" he asked toning down his voice to just Steve.

"They're both buried in Brooklyn Diocese Cemetery." Nick said without turning back, he knew this was coming so he researched in advance the location of the cemetery. Nick then turned around and gave him the address.

"Thank you" Steve said looking at the address.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" a familiar voice came from nowhere startling Steve and Fury.

"What can I do for you Stark?" Nick raised a brow questioning Tony, Steve looked at Tony a bit surprised.

Tony tapped Steve's shoulders which the cap jolted a bit. "Bruce left some of his notes in the lab here, I came to see Cap" Tony staring at Steve giving him a wink.

"Uhh, what can I do for you Stark?" the blonde hair man asked,

"Please, call me Tony, no need to be formal." He winked at Steve again, smiling at him. He then noticed the card he was holding.

"What's in your hand cap?"

"Oh, it's the address to where Peggy and Bucky were buried." He smiled sadly with sad look at his eyes.

"Hey Tony!" someone shouted, it's Bruce; he seemed to got what he went for. "Let's go back; I've got what I need." He said to tony while browsing the sheets on his notebook.

"You go ahead. I'll accompany cap for a while." Tony then stares at Steve. "Right Cap?"

Steve pretended looked puzzled. He seem to not know what's going on, he just nods. "Uhh, Yeah, I guess."

Tony winks at him again this time wrapping his right hand around Steve's broad shoulder.

"Well then, let's go." With that, Bruce head on first. Steve and Tony went afterwards, still Tony's arms around Steve.

"We'll see you Nick!" as Iron Man waved his left hand as they went to the elevator.

Nick Fury just stood there, his arms crossing on his chest raising a brow with great amount suspicion and puzzlement.

"What the fuck Tony!" Steve growled as Tony drives him to the cemetery.

"That was close!" he growled again, letting out a sigh.

He didn't understand why he's angry, is it because he almost ran down a cat or because he suddenly showed up at S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony was too busy to understand what Steve said, he was too busy thinking where the two of them should eat after without Nick trailing on them. For everybody knows, both Steve and Tony can't stand to be with each other's presence, but they're not. What everybody doesn't know is that they're dating.

Yes. Captain America and Iron Man are dating.

They have been keeping this a secret from the rest of the gang and of the world because c'mon everyone would cry if they knew that two of the most powerful and influential superheroes/bachelor were dating, and for the fact that it is not easy to accept these kinds of revelations. To both of them it's already been hard figuring their selves out, contemplating deep within themselves if what they feel is real and not some rebound thing. Of course, both were unsure at first but it turns out all of it was real. They started dating behind the avengers back, because Tony knew, Nick wouldn't be so glad if they broke out the news to him, although Nick had already been suspecting the relationship of the two. They have reached the cemetery before one of them could say something worth arguing. They got down from the car and head to find the grave of his dear friends.

"Steve." Tony called Steve as the other is busy searching.

"Steve!" this time raising his voice.

"What TONY?" he looked back at Tony who's staring at him with such compassion.

Steve went to where Tony is and for all he knew he was standing in front of the graves of his two best friends. Steve lets out a sigh and Tony just stared at him, he stared at Steve thinking of how much beautiful this person beside him was. The shorter man broke his stare when he notices Steve to tear up.

"Hey" a calm voice came out of Steve's mouth as he stepped down to take a closer look at their graves. Tony just placed his hands on his pockets clearly giving Steve his privacy. He went up to stand again as Tony rubs his back.

"This is Tony…" Steve points out his hand to him wrapping his other hand on the dark haired man's shoulder, talking to the graves in front of them.

"We've been dating for months now." He said smiling as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Damn I wish you guys were here to see this." He sniffs as he tried to wipe the tears off his eyes.

"So much have changed…."

"I changed..." Steve said staring at tony as he tries to smile.

For some reason, Steve ended up introducing Tony to the only family he knew, his friends Peggy and Bucky. Taking them a couple of minutes talking to the grave, telling them stories of how they've met and hated each other, and on how they've ended up together. If ever the two souls were listening they would have given Steve and Tony a smile and would go on peacefully knowing Steve is at great hands.

"Well… We'll be going then." Steve sighed.

"Maybe I'll visit you some other time."

"Uhmm, We" Tony smiled at Steve.

Steve went on to their car thinking Tony is walking with him. He then notices that the shorter man was not of his reach and then turned back to see Tony saying something to the resting place of his dearly friends.

"I'll take care of him…. Forever" Tony whispered as Steve called him. He walks to where Steve was at and gave him a wide grin.

"Let's go." The other said, opening the door to his car.

"What did you say to them?" Steve questioned Tony smirking as Tony went inside the car somehow with a teasing look at his eyes.

"I told them you're a great person." Tony lied as they head on to have dinner.

Dinner, cuddle, kiss.

A mysterious shadow lurks within the trees of New York…

Steve went back home alone, taking caution, hoping Nick or the others wouldn't see them. He almost had gotten to his room when a commanding voice echoed the hallways.

"Had a lovely night Mr. Rogers?" it was Nick fucking Fury standing in the hallways, his arms crossed around his chest his left brow raising.

"Uhhm, I guess? I mean, I've managed to see—"

"I hope you know what you're getting into Mr, Rogers." Nick said shutting Steve up as he noticed Nick slapping a photo of Tony and him eating at a restaurant, to his chest.

"I suggest you cut all emotional ties with Mr. Stark" he said fiercely to the captain shifting back around to go check his subordinates.

"Make that an order Captain." He added as he went off. Steve noticed a shadow on the corner of the hallway, it was Hawlkeye. Before he was able to say something, he vanished.

Steve was speechless. He decided to call it a day and lays down his bed, both hands crossing, covering his eyes. There's no way for him to contact Tony because he never really liked those handy calling machines, he had a hard time learning how to use it. He just sighed deeply as he put himself to sleep.

The next day, he was called by Fury to the conference room. 'It must be an assignment' he thought to himself. He dressed up and went to the conference room. When he knocks on the door, he lets himself in to see Tony sitting uncomfortably on the chair, Bruce sitting across Tony and Clint Barton standing firmly on the corner. He froze for a moment when Nick told him to take a sit.

Steve felt that this was something other than their daily meetings. He knows this was about something else…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers awkwardly took a sit near Bruce avoiding eye contact to any one of the guys in the room except for Fury. It's rare to see Tony present in a meeting because he never attends one; he claimed to be too busy to participate in meetings where he has something else better to do. Captain America sat still in his chair listening to what Fury has to say, maybe it's another assignment or he may discuss other subjects irrelevant to them being superheroes.

"I'm sending Cap to Russia." Fury said with commanding voice, Bruce widens his eyes with a big question mark on his face while Clint made no reaction, standing firmly on the corner of the room watching everyone, Tony on the other hand flinched to what he heard, he looked at Steve who is steadily staring at Fury raising his left brow with the question 'WHY?' to his face.

"You will be briefed by Agent Romanof when you get there." Nick continued.

"Shouldn't be Clint a better candidate to this assignment?" Bruce raised his hand in confused.

"I mean, he's an assassin and has more experience than Cap" Bruce shifting his gaze at Hawkeye who is currently shifting stares with Fury and him.

"And why Russia? Isn't it ironic that Captain America is doing some saving in Russia?" Tony butted, shrugging his shoulders.

"And Bruce here is right, it would be better if Clint goes" he protested because he doesn't want Cap to leave. It's been hard for them already to see each other due to the circumstances they're in and now this? He doesn't think he can handle if Steve goes away.

"Our job is to protect the world. Not only America, Stark" Fury gave Tony a mean glare, for a one eyed commander he sure can give glare.

"Cap is needed there ASAP. An underground organization has somehow managed to take their hands on a technology not from our planet, and from experience Mr. Rogers has encountered situations like this."

"Am I right Mr. Rogers?" staring at Steve his hands behind his back.

"Uhh. Yes." He nods glaring at the floor. It's clear that Fury is doing this to separate him from Tony, and he made it clear by making Tony attend the meeting.

"You're dismissed." The one eyed man ordered. Everyone stood up and went out except for cap.

"You will be leaving tomorrow. That's all" Fury said facing outside.

"Why are you doing this?" Steve asked with a sad tone on his voice.

"Is it because of Tony and I?" he continued staring at Fury who never seem to be affected by the blonde's perfect blue eyes.

"I'm doing this for the sake of everyone. Now you will go to Russia and assist Agent Romanoff on her mission." He turned his back now facing the captain.

"Is it not clear to you the outcome of your relationship with Stark?" he stared down the captain raising his voice.

"I do… but—"

"If you do, then do as I tell you and everything's going to be alright." Fury stood firm ending the conversation. Steve left as he spots the back of Tony going downstairs, he followed him hoping to talk to the brunette.

Steve doesn't really understand why Fury doesn't want them together, he really doesn't. Is it not enough that you love each other? As he went downstairs he saw Tony standing in front of his room leaning behind the concrete cold wall.

"Hey" Tony waved his left hand

"Hey" he replied almost a whisper, he looks sad and troubled. Both men went inside cap's room, locking the door.

"So you're going to Russ—"

"He doesn't want us together!" Steve said, almost crying.

"He doesn't want us together, Tony" he reiterated

Tony went to comfort his boyfriend who is sitting in his bed, he wrapped his arms around the others broad shoulders and rub them smoothly. The two cuddled in Steve's bed which is a bit uncomfortable because he's bed is small and could only accompany one person, but they didn't mind. They cuddled for minutes then Tony decided to leave because he had left his prototypes running and without supervision aside from JARVIS who knows what could happen. They both gave each a peck on each other's cheek and then went on.

It's time. Steve all packed up and ready to go, well at the least he is. He stood firm as a soldier would do and carried on. He bid America and Tony goodbye for a while and promise to come back as soon as possible and make things better. When he arrived at the Russian Airport an unfamiliar lady went towards him.

"Captain Rogers, Welcome to Russia." The lady said as she lowered her sunglasses. It was Black Widow on disguise!

"Agent Romanoff" he said a bit surprised.

"Call me jean for the moment. There's no way to tell if we're under surveillance." She put back her sunglasses as she escorted the captain to their ride. They drove to a secret location in Moscow where she usually stays whenever she has assignments in the country. As they drove off, Jean (Romanoff) handed down a profile and explained the situation.

"This is Fritch Socanov, he's the leader of the underground organization called 'Spider'" the briefing starts then, she continues to inform Steve on their mission when they've reached their hideout they both went out of the car and went inside Black Widow's lair.

The place looks normal, like a typical household you'll see, nothing special. He sits at a chair as Jean (Romanoff) prepares him something to drink. She then came out of the kitchen and handed Steve a glass of pure orange juice.

"So… I've heard about you and Tony." She said sitting in the chair across him crossing her legs as he sips her glass of juice. Steve just stares her awkwardly, not maintaining eye contact with the assassin.

"Don't listen to Fury, he's just jealous" she kids as she grins at the blonde super soldier.

"Huh?" that's all he could say, holding his glass with both hands.

"I'm just kidding cap. I meant, don't listen to Fury, not everything he says must and should be true right?" she winks at him

"So…. You're not against us?" Steve asked his brows almost meeting with a confused look.

"Why would I? Well, as long as it don't affect us during missions"

"You know what I'm saying, cap?" she said, putting down her glass on the table beside her.

"Hmmm.. well it's like Clint isn't favor of us too." He slouched back at his chair, letting out a sigh.

The widow sighed also. "That bird!" she mutters to herself.

"Don't mind Barton he's just Fury's 'pet'" she reassures Steve standing up and showing the cap his room. He unpacked his things, took a shower then rested on his bed which is a hundred times better than that of S.H.I.E.L.D's.

"Sleep well cap, we've got work tomorrow." She knocks on the open door of his room then closes it.

"Good night" she didn't hear him. Steve needs to rest for from tomorrow onwards it will be pure work.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Captain America went to Russia to held Agent Romanoff. When Steve waked up one day it was all different. He dressed himself up went to the kitchen to somehow take some breakfast. The one he thought of Agent Romanoff's hideout to be normal and just like a usual home was now transformed into a secret hideout full of modern technologies, surveillance cameras were all around Moscow covering 5 kilometers from their base. Also she had cameras around the alleged building where the underground organization are said to operate. This was all real. This was all happening. He tried to prepare a single breakfast when he saw Black Widow in full costume, black leather suit with gun pouches on her sides.

"Suit up Cap." Said the assassin as she walked passed by him and went straight to the desk full of monitors

"No time for 'breakfast'" she continues browsing through the computers.

The captain had suited up as he walked to the living room now full of high rated weapons as he fixes his gloves. Natasha was already choosing what gun's to use for this mission, she suggested that cap should get one just in case something happens.

On the table, the assassin laid out a map, a blueprint of the area where they will need to infiltrate. Their mission is to secure the weapon that they possess, capture Fritch Socanov who was their leader and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. for interrogation. Anyone who gets in their way should be eliminated without question; she needed the super soldier's strength in case one of the mutants launches an attack on them. They have a team of agents ready for their back up and with that their mission starts.

Hours later, the assassin, Cap and the other agents left together with Fritch Socanov properly cuffed with a black cloth covering his whole head, carrying with them is the mysterious weapon now contained in a silver case. The operation had been a success; they immediately drove off to the airport where a private jet is waiting for them. They made sure everything was going according to plan, the remaining agents where to accompany Fritch Socanov back to New York where S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters is while Agent Romanoff and Captain America were to stay in Russia to complete some report to the Russian government. Steve and Natasha returned to their base, the assassin taking off her guns while Steve went to his room to change.

When Steve was done changing, he saw Natasha in front of the computer probably finalizing some report. The blonde man went to the kitchen hoping to stuff himself some food because he was tired and starving, it is already night and he hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Don't bother making food Cap" the assassin said as she stared at him.

"Tony will meet you here within an hour so dress up." She grinned on the super soldier who is a bit confused and shocked on what he had heard.

"Wha—How?" Steve asks stuttering a bit.

"Fly of course. He's Stark remember?" she smiles as she raised her brow on the now anxious soldier.

"He can do whatever he want" she grinned some more.

"But—aren't you gonna stop us?" the blonde anxious man asked

"I told you Rogers; as long as your relationship with Stark does not affect our missions it's alright with me." She explained again shifting her office chair facing the captain who seemed to be a little bit panicking right now.

"Besides, you two deserve each other." She gave Steve a wink as she shifted back to finish whatever she was doing.

"Oh, and there's a suit in your room's closet, you might wanna wear that." She continued while typing on her keyboard.

"Tha- Thank you Nat" Steve said blushing a little.

"Don't thank me; it was Stark's idea from the start." The assassin said. Steve went to his room to check out the suit Natasha was talking about, he opened the closet to spot a full suit hanging on one of the poles. It was an elegant darker tone fuchsia long sleeve which made the color of his eyes popped out glamorously partnered with dark sleek pants finishing it with a classic jet black coat. In short terms Steve Rogers looked stunning.

He went out on his room nervous wanting to show Nat how he looks. He was flourishing his collars as he walked to the living room as he slowly raised his head to show her his suit.

"Hey, do I look—"before he continues he froze on the spot holding the edge of his perfectly tailored coat. He sees Tony Stark standing not too far away from where the assassin is looking as handsome and irresistible as ever.

"You look fantastic!" Stark mutters, his cheeks turning into bright red as he looks straight to the blonde's glowing eyes. Tony knew that the color of the long sleeve would help him make his eyes popped but he didn't know that he is going to be this stunning.

"Th—Thank you" he smiles shyly, his cheeks turning into carnation shifting his gaze between Tony and the guns on the assassin's couch. They can't seem to take their eyes off each other, both still not moving a muscle.

Sigh. "Just…. Just ignore me okay? Don't mind that I'm here needing to make this report as urgently as possible." Natasha sarcastically said to the two men who are relatively close standing behind her. She could just feel the unresolved sexual tension between the two. Both men knew that was the cue for them to leave. Tony chuckles while Steve lets out an attracting smile, a smile so irresistible it made Tony jumped on his feet and gave his lover a peck on the lips.

Natasha took a deep breath as the two men continued to romantically eat each other behind her. "Oh great." She shifts her chair backwards to cut off the lovely couple who is currently making her uncomfortable. "Get a room you too!" shrugging her shoulders as she lets out another sigh. They both understood that glare that the assassin gave them, it's the get-out-or-I-will-kill-you-both glare. With that Tony escorted Steve outside to the limbo waiting for them outside, they both went inside and they drove off to this fabulous restaurant. Steve was wondering why such a fabulous place has no customers, when they got down both of them were escorted in the middle of the bistro with warm lights focused on their table. Tony booked the whole place for the night, the place looked elegant and the ambience was too lovely to handle. Clearly, this was planned by Stark from the start. Steve was gone for almost three weeks and it hurts Tony not able to be with him and not knowing if he's alright although he knows this is Captain America he's talking about but that didn't matter.

"Shall we take a seat?" Tony extending his arm pointing to the table. Both of them took a seat, the waiters gave them some wine then presented the appetizers.

"You did all these for me?" Steve stared at the brunette as he took a bite of his share.

"Uhuh." Tony replied sipping his glass of wine.

"I'm pretty much capable of doing anything you know" he smiled at the gorgeous blonde man in front of him. Tony can't stop looking at Steve's eyes because it really does lure him in.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve saying with a bit of nervousness on his voice.

"What?"

"I can't stop looking at your eyes." he said smoothly.

"I'm glad I picked up that color. I knew it'd look good on you." he chuckled.

Steve almost choked on his wine when the waiters came and gave them their next course. Steve was so hungry he munched on the food not caring what others would think. He's hasn't eaten anything for god's sakes.

"You didn't have to do this at all. Tony" wiping his mouth with the napkin staring at Tony.

"Aww, c'mon cap, you know I'd do anything for you." said by the brunette. Clearly his playboy skills are showing up.

"A nice walk in the streets is fine for me" the taller man mumbles.

"As long as I got to be with you, you know." He said blushing.

"Let's have a walk then." Tony throwing the napkin gently slowly standing up reaching for his date's hands. Steve, without any doubts reached his hands back as they walked out the bistro Steve's arm wrapping around the other's shoulders.

They took a stroll on the sidewalk of Moscow, it was a quiet place and it was almost midnight so less people are present. Steve was contented with this. A stroll on one of the streets of Russia with the one you love is romantic for him. He falls for these kinds of simple things. As they walk they both talked on what they are going to do when they go back to New York. Surely Fury wouldn't be so thrilled to know that Tony took the cap on a date in Russia after a mission but who cares; it's their life they're talking about here.

"Why not live with me?" Tony brought up the question as the stroll slowly their hands tied to each other.

"You know… at Stark's Towers" he continued

The taller man looked at the brunette to see if he was joking but all he sees was pure seriousness. Tony was serious when he asked him to move with him. Steve, still not familiar with how things are in today's time is a bit hesitant because, one: Fury would be horrified if he finds out and two: Nick would release the "Fury" by opposing his orders. But at that time nothing really mattered, all that matters is that he is with the love of his life and the thought of living with the one you love excites him the most.

"I… That would be a great idea" the captain's head swinging a bit, smiling at Tony who immediately shifts his gaze in front, the old man blushing. 'so handsome' he thought to himself as he bites his lower lip.

"But…" oh there was a but. Tony looked at him a bit shocked.

"But, I would really love to get married before… you know, live with someone." He shrugged his shoulders

"I lived in the time where… I lived in the time where marriage is a big deal and… and—"

Tony laughs softly. "We're not gonna share the same bed." He said smiling.

"I'm gonna give you your own room until we get married. How's that?" Tony blushing.

Steve just smiles back, that's all that Tony needed to feel relieved. Obviously Steve is being conservative and stuff but Tony can't blame him for being a 90 year old virgin. And it made Steve blush like crazy because he felt that someday Tony would marry him.

Both of them decided to went back to the assassin's crib because the cold breeze is piercing through their coats. The limbo arrived at Nat's hideout, carefully watching if they've been followed but thankfully they've been not. Before Steve opened the door Tony gave him a warm kiss on the lips, when he finally opens the door he's eyes widen in shock, Tony who pushed the door widely to see what's happening, both of them were in shock surprised to see Hawkeye standing in the kitchen area staring directly at them holding his precious bag of breadcrumbs…

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

For a second there was dead air between the three men as Natasha passed by them not seeming to care what's happening because she's tired, it's past midnight and tomorrow morning she and cap will return to New York and report to Fury. Hawkeye, still nibbling on his breadcrumbs went to the fridge to get something to drink. Steve and Tony were stiff as they try to sit on the sofa; they haven't even noticed that the place was changed back to normal because they were too surprised to see the other assassin there.

"Did Fury s—sent you here?" Steve asked him stuttering a bit. Both of them took a seat near the assassin. The assassin just stared at them not giving any response.

"Agent Barton." The three men shifted their gaze on the woman behind where Hawkeye was sitting. Black Widow doesn't seem to be entertained, I mean who will, it's past midnight you have just finished a class A mission, finished paper works for the Russian government, and here you have two superheroes who just went on a date and a marksman who clearly wanting to interrogate the other two.

"I came here secretly, without the knowledge of Fury." Finally Hawkeye said.

"Why?" Tony replied

"So you can see personally that we're really dating? And then what? Tell Fury about this? Well here you are Barton." Iron man said as he held Captain America's hand in front of him.

The two assassins looked at each other, Agent Barton looking back at the two couple in front of him.

"Well…. That's not really the case." He held his head down a bit staring at the coffee table.

"You know, I've been feeling a bit guilty spying on you." he explained in a calm voice.

"I'm an assassin, I'm supposed to follow orders that's why I did those things." He continued.

"But I've had enough seeing you two all lovey dovey for the past few months."

"I just… well do whatever you want!" Barton looked up at the two men shrugging his shoulders. Black Widow tapped his back smirking.

"I told you I'm no good at this." He hissed on his fellow assassin. Natasha just smiled at him not really wanting to engage in the conversation.

"Uhhh. If you're not against our relationship does that mean you….. you favor us?" Cap said, he does not know what to really say.

"About that… I don't… really mind you guys being together. It's just that Fury—"

"What did Fury said?" Tony butted in.

"He said that your relationship could lead to misfortune." Black Widow uttered.

"What? What misfortune?" Steve questioned.

"He believed that your relationship will result to S.H.I.E.L.D being exposed to the majority. Although people already know that 'the avengers' exists, they don't know that S.H.I.E.L.D is the mastermind behind. And with Tony already on our side who brings the media one step closer to us, he's afraid that not only the majority would learn about S.H.I.E.L.D but also to their enemies. And if our identities are revealed it could be used well against us." Barton explained.

"He said that it's a bit of disgrace to know Captain America, the symbol of peace and harmony for a lot of Americans is dating Iron Man who happens to be a male. He doesn't see that as a role model to many" Romanoff added.

"Since when did Fury care about role models?" Tony tightening his grasp on Steve's hands, his brows almost meeting together. The two assassins just avoided eye contact on the other two.

"And I would not; I mean I would not drag Steven anywhere near those paparazzi or the media."

"I would want to maintain our relationship as privately as possible." Tony said looking at Steve, his hand clenching on the blonde's while Steve wrapping his arms on Tony's shoulders constantly rubbing it gently.

"And I'm not an official agent of Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D that's why I don't see why he thinks that with our relationship his organization would be exposed and all that crap."

"I agreed to lend a hand at S.H.I.E.L.D. when something like these happens, that's all there is to it."

"I'm free to do anything I want." Tony raising his voice a little bit, trying to make his point.

Tony was right. He does not belong to S.H.I.E.L.D or to any organizations, he is Tony Stark, one of the most influential billionaires on earth and he can do whatever he wishes to. It's not like he's withdrawing his alliance with Fury or anything, he just really want to be with Steven Rogers that's all, why is it so hard for them to understand? In their time, homosexuality is recognized and is gradually being accepted so why can't they be together?

"I'm moving in with Tony when we get back" Steve broke his silence looking at the two assassins in front of him.

"Tony said I'll have my own room so it's not technically "living" together. I'd be willing to pay rent if that's okay with you guys" he continued sounding a bit shaky.

"It's not like we're getting married or anything, I mean I would love to, someday. Bruce is even staying at his place so why can't I? It's not like we're sharing the same room." He looked down, confident on what he said.

"As if Stark here would let you pay anything." Natasha chuckled staring at Tony. Barton seemed to understand the point of the two and is willing to support them as long as Fury doesn't find out that he went to Russia without his permission or else he wouldn't have supplies of breadcrumbs for a month and would be suspended.

"Don't worry about it babe." Tony reassuring Steve as he slowly tries to kiss him at his lips.

"Ow! Eww… stop! Stop!" Barton squealed seeing the two men almost kissing.

"Can you do that somewhere else where Natasha and I are not present?" he said. Tony still tried to kiss Steve but only on his cheeks. He likes to make fun of Barton sometimes, 'think of it as payback' Tony thought to himself. The couple laughed, Steve not sure what he's feeling but it definitely lifted some of his weight. The two assassins smiled at each other looking at the love birds. Finally, they decided to call it a day and went back to their rooms, Tony and Steve shared the room since the bed is wide enough to accompany them both while Barton went to Natasha's room hoping he would get laid somehow. Barton taking a peak at Natasha who's already lying on her bed with her night gown looking attractive as ever. Nat noticed Clint on her door not really knowing what he's doing there.

"Couch." Black Widow said to Hawkeye with that devilish look at her eyes.

"What did I do?" Clint slouching his back a bit frowning.

"I am supposed to be asleep an hour ago, if you hadn't came"

"COUCH" he ordered. The marksman gently obeyed, still frowning, crawling towards the couch. Natasha went out her room, for a moment Clint thought she'd changed her mind and was kidding when she threw in a pillow and bedding. Guess he's not getting lucky tonight.

The four avenger slept, took their rest for tomorrow they have to face reality that is Fury.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was 6:00 in the morning when Captain Rogers woke up. This is probably the first time he had slept with Tony and it's in Russia, and just after a mission. He moved quietly not to wake up the one beside him and went directly to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He saw Clint sitting on the couch with the blanket covered up to his head. It looks like he hasn't got any good sleep at all considering he slept on the couch. He greeted Barton but he didn't seem to bother greeting him back, he was groggy at that time.

Minutes later Natasha woke up to the smell of freshly made pancakes. It seems like the cap knows how to cook and he seems to enjoy cooking, maybe because Tony was here.

"Morning cap" the Black Widow greeted. She was greeted back with a smile while preparing their plates. Natasha took a sit next to the groggy Clint as she pats his back comforting him for his uncomfortable sleep.

Steve sets the table. He thought this might be a good thing to do considering they just went into a mission and everybody was tired. He kept looking on the door of their room, Tony still sound asleep on his bed. Natasha stood up and knocked hard on the door Tony quickly opening it assuming there's an emergency or something.

He stared at the three with a dismayed look on his face. It was too early and I mean too early for him to wake up yet. Natasha reminded him that they weren't here to relax; soon they will meet with the "Fury"

"Steve made breakfast" Natasha said turning her back at the sleepy brunette.

Tony went to sit on the dining table looking at Steve. He didn't know cap can cook and it smells wonderful. He sees that Steve has already prepared his daily dose of coffee because he keeps on telling him that he cannot function well with zero coffee.

The two assassins went to take a seat as well brushing the morning off their faces. Barton seemed to be awakened finally after hours of sitting in the couch staring blankly on the coffee table. "Morning" and finally he greeted everybody.

The four of them started to eat their breakfast, being quiet and all Clint asked Steve and Tony. "So, what are you gonna do when we report to Fury?" everyone seem to address the director as 'Fury'

The two in questioned looked at each other gradually sipping on their mugs. "Well…" the cap started.

"I would tell him that I would start living in the Stark Towers from now on" he said.

The assassins looked at each other with question marks on their faces.

"You know he will not just let you off that easily." Natasha broke it to them. Knowing Fury and the things he worry about, he will not let Steve off that easily.

"We'll figure things out." Tony said cutting the conversation.

"I hope you do Stark."

"I hope you do."

The four of them finished their breakfast and prepared their things ready to leave Russia. Steve was a bit nervous going home because he doesn't know Fury that much and he doesn't know how he would react. All he knows is he will not let him go without convincing him that it's the right decision.

They traveled back to New York City with Stark's private jet bidding Russia goodbye remembering Steve and Tony's first ever date without being under Fury's radar.

When they've reached their destination they immediately went to the S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters to report to their director on the outcome of their mission.

Nick Fury was at the conference room, the four of them walking towards him. He was facing his subordinates monitoring the situation when he turns around to greet them.

"Welcome back Agent Romanoff, Captain." He greeted the two as Natasha gave Fury the report she had been working on. "Nice job" he said staring to the files he was just handed with.

"As to why Stark is here I would love to know." He stared at the couple firmly holding his ground.

"Is it that unusual for me to be present here?" Tony asked raising a brow.

"Yes" the rest of them agreed, Steve also nodding his head.

"Oh you're here Mr. Stark" Agent Hill said passing in front of them handing Fury some more papers.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"So as I was saying—"Fury went back on the discussion

"I'm moving in with Tony." Cap said.

Well that sounded awkward, he thought to himself. "I mean, I'm leaving here and live with Tony." He stuttered. Well that sounded awkward either. He seemed so nervous it's unusual.

"You're moving in at Stark Towers?" Fury corrected. Crossing his hands on his chest. He looks not amused by the idea presented.

Steve and Tony explained to Fury that he will have his separate room and his privacy will be kept on priority in the building. As for the dating stuff they told him that it will not hinder them from their missions and will let the media as far away as Tony Stark's money could handle. He assured the director the safety of S.H.I.E.L.D's identity to the public. In short they promises that their relationship will be close private between the two of them and will take necessary actions needed to all the possible situations, things and circumstances that will lead to the exposure of the organization, their missions and operations.

The director was silent for a moment his hand rubbing his chin thinking if it would be a good idea to let them off. He sure sees the connection Steve and Tony has for each other and he's not blind of a person to notice that. They want freedom very badly.

"Listen. Nick. Sir." Steve said moving forward standing across him. He seems to regain back his confidence, and his leadership.

"I will move out of here and start living in at Stark Towers. And my relationship with Tony is none of your concerns. It's a private matter that S.H.I.E.L.D should not be getting its hands on." He continued staring directly on the director.

"You don't call the orders here Captain."

"I do" He said back

There was a second of silence in the room, tension slowly building up.

"Why the hell can't I?"

"I'm a Captain." The same exact words he told Peggy as he jumps on a plane.

Nick Fury the director of a secret organization was shut to his mouth. He saw Captain Rogers walked away with Tony Stark. Their bodies close to each other. Nick Fury just watches as two of the avengers walked out of the room.

Steve went to his room and packed his things. Tony standing on front door crossing his arms on his chest. "That was a pretty bold move there cap" he said smirking. Steve just gave him a smile quickly packing his things up. He noticed how dull and simple Steve's room and how small his bed is, he thought to himself that he will give the best room Steve could have on his entire life.

Tony went down first; he said he needed to make calls and would wait him in his car in the parking area. After Tony left he heard a knock on the door.

It was Fury.

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

Captain America didn't budge when he saw Fury standing in front of his room. Well it wasn't his room in the first place. He just continued packing the rest of his clothes and he's ready to move.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Steve doesn't really know what to say after the argument they've just had.

"It's about time" the man with the eye patched said.

This time Steve flinched a bit. He looked at Fury questioning if what he had heard was correct.

"It's about time" the man repeated.

"It's about time you finally decided to move out here." The director sighed in defeat. He figured there's no use arguing with these two men. It looks like he just had to let them do what they want.

The captain went forward, his bags already packed. "What do you mean?"

"Well. I may have lost an eye but I'm not blind Rogers." He said.

"I've seen how you two have wanted to be with each other." He sighed again.

Steve was puzzled on what's happening. Earlier he was arguing with the man now standing right in front of him and now he's letting him go. The captain gave the director a confused look. "I don't get it?"

"I figured there's no point on arguing with you and Stark. Dating in Russia behind my back." The man smirked lightly. Steve looked surprised—he wasn't supposed to know that.

"I am old enough to see you guys would do anything to be together. Knowing Stark and all." He said.

It seems like the director had just gave them their blessing—well if they ever needed one in the first place—Steve smiled evenly. It is okay form him to move out and move in to Stark Towers. He can't wait to tell Tony the news.

"I'll let you off on one condition" Fury said to the captain who's already in the hall walking. He turned his head to look at the director and asked what it is.

"Just keep your promise Captain Rogers." A promise to keep their relationship out of their mission's way and on S.H.I.E.L.D's business.

"That's an order Captain." Fury said.

"I understand." He said. He went downstairs to meet Tony and is ready to move out.

Steve was still confused on why did Fury let him off. They both know that eventually people will know about their relationship and may and could bring the avengers into some controversy someday.

Well just like the old man said, he's not insensitive to see what's happening. This time, maybe Fury decided with his emotions and not on pure logic and order. Steve just shook his head smiling along the way.

He scanned the whole area when he reached the parking lot. He wasn't sure on what car is Tony using. All of a sudden a black BMW convertible rushed in front of him.

It was Stark.

He hopped in the car and they drove off to the mansion. It was night at New York and both men have a bit of a jet lag. Tony quickly drove them to the building wanting to have a rest.

It's around 9:00 in the evening when they've reached Stark Towers. They took the elevator to the top floor where Tony resides.

"Fury talked to me after I packed my bags." He said not looking at Tony.

He told him what had happened while he was waiting in the parking area. Tony doesn't seem shocked because he knows sooner or later Fury would let them do what they want and he just have to deal with that.

They have finally reached the top floor. Steve was slightly amazed and thankful that this place is much more lively that where he had stayed for the past few months.

"Welcome home Sir Stark" suddenly a voice from the ceiling said.

Steve was startled. He was a bit surprised when a voice unexpectedly echoed through the whole room. Tony laughed lightly looking at Steve who looks puzzled.

"JARVIS this is Steve. Steven Rogers." Tony introduced him to the unknown voice.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Rogers" the voice echoed again.

"Hey. JARVIS or whatever." He looks embarrassed talking to the ceiling. Tony explained to him what JARVIS is and is finding a hard time understanding it.

"JARVIS is programmed to operate the whole building." He said, still not sure if Steve is getting it.

Tony showed him his room which was only right across his. Steve's jaw dropped as soon as he opened the door. It was probably five times bigger than where he stayed and the bed—the bed could fit in three persons. He slowly entered the room examining the whole room. He cannot thank Tony enough for this.

"Well. This is your room." Tony said.

"What do you think eh?"

"Uhhh.. It surely is bigger than my last one" he smiled at him. It is bigger than his last one and much nicer. He took a seat at his new bed placing his baggage near it. He could just feel how comfortable it could be when he sleeps later.

"So. How much for the rent?" Steve asked innocently.

Tony chuckled taking a seat next to his boyfriend. "What do you mean?" smiling widely at the blonde.

"I mean. How much do I pay you monthly?" he was serious. It was not a joke when he asked him that question. Tony just laughed at him.

"You don't need to pay anything Steve." He said.

Steve wasn't sure about that. He thinks it would be unfair to stay at this luxurious place without him paying Tony in return. Stark reassured him that it's alright and everything is covered. He's Tony Stark after all. He could probably give Steve a whole floor without him caring a single bit.

He left Steve for a while telling him to unload his things to his closet. Tony went to his room for a quick shower.

As Steve was unloading his clothes. The voice from the ceiling talked again.

"Master Stark had told me a lot about you Mr. Rogers." JARVIS said.

He just continued unpacking and his cheeks were turning into bright red. "What did he tell you then, JARVIS?" he talked back to the ceiling.

"I'm not sure if I could answer that" the A.I replied

"Well you started the conversation. I guess it would be okay."

The room was silent for a moment. "He used to speak to me when you had your mission on Russia" it said.

"He told me on how bad he wants to see you because you have been gone for almost 2 weeks." The A.I continued

"I suggested Master Stark to follow you and he did."

"I assumed everything went well?" His English voice questioned.

Steve smiled on what he had heard. He was flattered that Tony was talking about him to someone even though he created JARVIS. He still finds it sweet.

"Yes JARVIS. Everything went well." He smiled widely hanging the last piece of shirt from his bag.

As he was talking to the building's A.I. Bruce Banner walked in to his room checking out who had just came in. He was surprised to see Captain Rogers in the room. He greeted him asking what he's doing in the building and Steve told him everything.

It seems like Dr. Banner had not been informed that Steve was moving out tonight. No one ever seem to tell him things, he's always busy on his lab just like Tony is. He welcomed Steve and took off back to his lab; he just went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Steven was about to go to the kitchen to have some juice when he heard someone or something crashed. It was on Tony's room. He'd remembered that he was taking a shower so he went to the bathroom to check him.

There he saw Tony Stark lying on the wet tiles. Naked.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Finale**

Steve immediately rushed to Tony who is now lying unconsciously on the floor. He covered him with towel and laid him in his bed. He doesn't know what's happening and for all he know Tony was doing well all this time they have been together.

"Uhmm. JARVIS? Can you call Dr. Banner over here please?" he hurriedly said to the ceiling. The A.I. informed Bruce straight away and went to their aid.

"What happened?" Dr. Banner bursts in looking at Tony who's currently lying on his bed. He then shifts his look at Steve who is clueless on what's happening.

"He just—I heard a crash and I went to check him then I saw him lying on the ground" Steve explained. He was worried and having a bit of a panic. Bruce is checking his vitals when he sighed.

"He was just overworked." The doctor said. "Over fatigue" he explained. Bruce gave Steve some medicine and told him to give it to Stark when he wakes up. He was sleeping. Dr. Banner left them to continue his work in his lab knowing that everything is perfectly fine. Nothing serious.

Steve sighed in relief. He thought something bad had happened to him. he stayed there watching the brunette sleep in comfort then JARVIS butted in.

"Mr. Stark has not been able to sleep properly this past few weeks sir." It reported. Steve just gave the ceiling a confused look.

"During your time in Russia he had been preparing your room personally Mr. Rogers." The English voice continued to echo around the room. "He said he wanted to give you the best room in the floor and he wanted to do it by himself" he added.

Steve smiled although he was not happy on Tony being over worked and stuff. His cheeks turned red and he caresses the sleeping man beside him. He ran his hands through Tony's hair and he smiled some more. It was nice to see how vulnerable Tony can get when he sleeps. And the thought of him working his ass off to make him his room was sweet.

Steve got caught up in the moment and he fell asleep beside Tony. His arms wrapped around his boyfriends.

That morning Steve wakes up early to make breakfast. Bruce hasn't got out of his lab yet so he figured he'd just bring him food later and Tony is still sound asleep in his room. He made heavy breakfast today, lots of fruits and carbs.

Tony went out of his room still wearing the towel in his waist. He seems lost scratching his head and looking as groggy as he could get.

"What happened?" he questioned the man cooking in the kitchen.

"Why am I naked?" he asks some more. His eyes widen and went to where Steve was. Whatever he was thinking was wrong. Steve explained to him what happened and that he collapsed while he was in the shower.

"You saw me naked?" Tony turned into a blush. Steve nodded at him forcing not to smile.

"Well I have to say that's kind of unfair cap." He grinned at his man.

"You have to show me yours" he said naughtily.

"OMG! Tony what are you talking about?" Steve looked at Tony whom he thinks is still dreaming.

"C'mon cap. Just a peek?" he said, his hands slowly moving towards his waist.

Steve tries to take his hands off him because he can't concentrate on finishing their breakfast when Dr. Banner came up from his lab. The two men jolted and took his hands off each other.

"Uhh.. I'll just pretend I didn't see anything." Bruce said going to his room. Tony went to his to change and Steve was left in the kitchen blushing.

When Tony was done changing he went out of his room heading towards his lab downstairs.

"I'll be at the lab when you need me" he waved at Steve. He had some work left to do and since he went to Russia and had collapsed he doesn't have much time to finish his project.

"Anthony Edward Stark you are not going anywhere!" Tony froze not taking any more steps. He looked at Steve whose arms are crossed to his chest.

"It's either you stay in your room or you sit here in the couch and watch T.V" the captain ordered. Tony feeling sick was a big deal to him. In fact he was a big deal to him. The billionaire seemed to have no choice so he chose to take a sit in the couch and watch T.V. maybe he can finish his project some other time.

"I will not let you go to your lab or do any work until I am convinced you are better." He said going back to his work—preparing breakfast. "Now if I see you touch any of your gadgets thingy there I will go back to my old room" he went to him bringing him his tray of food, and coffee.

"This remote is a gadget" he tried to joke but it wasn't funny to Steve.

"I mean it Stark" he glared at him. Tony shuts in.

Steve handed down a bowl of chicken soup to him but Tony didn't get it. He crossed his arm on his chest his mouth pouting like a child.

"You just have to feed me then" he looks at the captain grinning. Steve sighed and lets him do what he wants. He fed him spoon by spoon; he even wipes his mouth when there are spills. Then again Banner passed in front of them heading to his lab waving his hands. "Don't mind me. I'm invisible" he said his voice slowly fading. The love birds chuckled.

"Thanks Tony." Steve said with a calm voice.

"For what?"

"For everything. You've flown to Russia just to see me. You offered me to stay with you here. You even prepared my room yourself that's why you got over fatigued." He continued.

"How did—"Tony raised a brow

"JARVIS told me that. You know I feel like he's a real person and not some machine or whatever" Steve said. He could see Tony mouthed 'JARVIS' feeling like he's been betrayed by his creation.

"I told you I would do anything for you" Tony said looking at Steve's blue eyes. God it was captivating. Tony did prove he'd do anything for him and he's thankful for that.

"I love you Tony" he said staring directly at his boyfriends hazel eyes.

"I love you too cap" Tony said blushing. He wasn't used to saying these kinds of things but for today he said it coming from his heart.

"Maybe I could return the favor to you" Steve whispered in his ear which gave him chills to his spine. Steve handed him his food and went to his room. "If you need anything I'll be in my room taking a shower." Steve grinned slowly taking off his shirt before he entered his room.

Tony choked and liked his lips. "This is the best thing I've ever done so far" –meaning him taking Steve to live with him.

Tony went after him with no second thoughts. He's been dying to lay his hands on his man—who is a 90 year old virgin which needed to be tested.

Tony entered the room—Steve already half naked searching for his tees in the closet. He came in closer giving the captain a hug from behind. You could feel the tension growing between the two. Both of them were getting into the mood when they noticed Banner outside the room.

"Uhhh. Sorry I-"

"Go on you guys. I'm not here. You didn't see me." His voice fading as he went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. He remembered he left something into the table near Steve's room and accidentally saw the two on their way to heaven. It was embarrassing.

Steve and Tony looked at each other and laughed. Banner was very good at timing.

"So—how about I get a taste on that 'Fondue'" Tony said smirking.

_-FIN-_

_Note: Hello dear readers! First of all I would like to thank you for reading this fic I enjoyed writing it the most. I am planning on making a sequel of this entitled: __**"An American Love Stony 2: The Proposal"**__ where it's been years since Steve and Tony had been into a relationship, after all struggles and problems Tony decided to settle down and ask Steve "the question"_

_Thank you again and I love you all!_

_-unitedstatesoffrancis_


End file.
